U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,604 (Koebele) discloses a prior art torque converter impeller which is assembled by placing vanes (blades) in a fixture to hold the vanes in a desired orientation. When the vanes are in position in the fixture, a core ring is positioned on notches in the vanes such that tabs in the vanes extend through slots in the core ring. The tabs are then bent rolled to secure the vanes to the core ring in a proper orientation. The core ring and vanes can then be assembled with the impeller outer shell. However, movement of the vanes within the fixture during the rolling operation results in misalignment of the vanes and the core ring.